


Parenthood

by thedisneyfanboy



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Parenthood, this isnt long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisneyfanboy/pseuds/thedisneyfanboy
Summary: Drake thinks about adopting Gosalyn





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a short piece that I just put together kind of quickly

Drake honestly hadn't planned on any of the night's events to have happened. But fate always had a way for things to go right. He was surrounded in the bed in his hideout by his partner and a little girl who was passed out under his arm. 

Drake's childhood wasn't the best so the didn't think he'd be cut out for fatherhood, but Gosalyn Waddlemeyer was certainly putting that to the test.

She was stubborn as they came, incredibly headstrong in her beliefs, tough as nails, and she knew who he was, always an added bonus. He'd known her for less than 12 hours and he was already in love with her. 

_ He was in love with her. _

_ She needed a family. _

He stopped his thoughts in their tracks, she needed a house not a superhero hideout on top of a bridge. She needed a family not just some ex-actor. She needed stability not... whatever the hell his life had turned into.

At the end of the day he knew SHUSH would arrest Bulba and Gosalyn would go back into foster care. All alone.

"She's a pretty cool kid isn't she LP?"

He nodded, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Drake stared at Gosalyn for a while before answering. Thinking about all the ways he wouldn't be good enough to be her dad. And more frighteningly all the ways he'd go right." l don't want to be a dad."

Launchpad's face dropped. His heart was filled with love; he didn't want Gosalyn going back to apathetic families if she didn't have to. The two had taken so well to each other he'd thought…

"But," Drake paused, "I think l need to be her dad. If you'll help me out Partner," Drake said.

Launchpad's face lit up again, "Of course!"

Gosalyn stirred between them, "What's goin' on? Something exciting happen?" She rubbed at her eyes and sat up.

Drake pulled Gosalyn closer to his side, "Nothing to worry about kid."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my WIP that I've got on here and I have not been working on it like I should  
(I've been busy with work and school :()  
But if you like this story let me know; I've been thinking a lot about the Mallard-McQuack family and I have other stories I could share too if you guys are interested!


End file.
